Field of the Invention
The field of this invention is in building and facilities heating and cooling systems, including the use of geothermal energy for heating and cooling.
Related Art
Radiant heat systems for buildings and facilities are known. Such systems heat a fluid, typically water, and circulate it through a series of pipes that are embedded in a thermal mass, for example a concrete floor. These systems are known for their inefficiency and are known to have poor coefficients of performance. Also, because they are principled on real-time radiant heat transfer, the system must be continually operated to maintain the temperature of the thermal mass of a comfortable environment, especially during the peak temperature extremes in a given day.